It was the Season of Darkness
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: A Dragon Ball Z/ X-Men Crossover. WARNING: this story was only an experiment, any reviews recieved will help me in the next story.


TITLE: It was the Season of Darkness, the Winter of Despair *  
  
DISCLAIMER AND NOTES: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or Dragon Ball Z. The only characters I do own are Sam and the Leapist who is mentioned in passing. I also own Sam's twin who is not named. The concept of the extremely powerful bad guys is who only knows, I do plan on using the 0 in the other story. First off, let me say I know that DBZ is out of the time line and some of the events do not make any sense. Let me put it this way, I have seen part of the Trunks Saga, the Garlic Jr. Saga, and part of the Cell Saga. As I am writing this I am watching the show so maybe that will improve the story. Also this not the one that I mentioned in Destroyers. I will write that one later. The star next to the title means that this does not fall in any other story. The only thing this has to do with my others stories is the characters. Also before you read this you may want to watch Moral Kombat, I don't know which one. One of my mutants uses a Kitana fan. One final thing, if you are a fan of DBZ and see any major problems in this tell me at the e-mail address listed at my bio page so I don't make the same mistakes in the other story. Now you can read the story.  
  
************  
Samantha Wayne sat next to her boyfriend, Remy LaBeau, more commonly called Gambit. They, with over half of the student body, including Bobby and Rouge, sat in the rec room of Xavier's School for the Gifted. Somehow or another John and a bunch of his friends had talked Scott and the others into putting in two or three Dragon Ball Z movies and a few of the episodes. So now all of the students who did not know who Goku or Piccolo were, now were learning the important stuff, like how Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Some time in the middle of the tenth episode Sam fell asleep. With everyone around she should not have has dreams, and yet she did.  
  
Samantha opened her eyes to find a cold, gray, windswept world. Aside from the rocks the only objects in sight were large crystal shaped containers standing pointed side up. Five in all, they were about the size of an adult man and pulsing white faintly. As Sam walked closer she could hear a faint humming noise. She walked past them and over a rise she could barely make out what looked like a white mountain chain.   
  
Suddenly she hard "Earth to Kitana, Sam can you hear me." She came out of the dream to find most of the students looking at her like maybe she was crazy. Sam glanced at the TV and saw it was finally off, and the lights had come back on. Yet with all the light for an instant Sam was back on the cold gray world.  
  
Scott Summers called out to the students and brought them out of their trance "Lights out in 15 minutes."  
  
That sudden announcement sent the students into action as they ran to their rooms. Kitty ran straight threw the door to her room. NOTE TO THE READER: in the X-Men movie Kitty is the girl who can walk through walls. She's in the scene when Logan first walks into the class room with Xavier. Gambit helped Sam to their room for the night.  
  
That night Sam had the same dream with one exception. In the crystals she saw people, mainly Trunks, and when she woke up she could remember where the impressions of certain people were, people she did not know, and could not exist.  
  
Sam walked down to the cafeteria trying to figure out her dream and almost ran into her father. Logan looked at her and reminded her of the training session they had. This would be the one day other students would be working together in the Danger Room at the same time. Sam promised her father she would not, and hurried down to breakfast.  
  
Once in the cafeteria she got her breakfast and went to sit with her twin, Gambit, Bobby and Rouge. They were talking of course about the DBZ movie. Sam listened in for a few minutes until it got to the point of how the movies would be different if Trunks had been in them. Then she started to think of her dream again and what it was trying to tell her.  
  
After breakfast the rest of the day went normal until the practice.  
  
*******  
  
"Gambit, try one more time!"  
  
"How did you say to do this again?" When Gambit asked that Samantha sighed and looked at Wolverine, who was trying to get John to punch him. NOTE: John is the Boy that made the ball of fire which Bobby put the ice around in the middle of Storm's class. At least that made Sam laugh.  
  
Suddenly "Sam look out!"  
  
Sam looked up and saw a lance coming at her. She did the first thing that came to mind and put a psychic barrier around her body. It held and the lance bounce off.  
  
"Good job Sam." Jean Gray said right after it bounced off.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now, how did she do that?" Jubilee demanded.  
  
"Jubilee, you know that's one of her powers." Storm scolded lightly.  
  
"I just don't see why she's able to control her powers like that."  
  
"Sam does have extra practice sessions with Xavier." Storm reminded her.  
  
"Why is she treated so special?"  
  
The answer to Jubilee's question was cut off as the room was filled with a bright yellow light. As suddenly as the light came, it faded. When everyone that was in the room was able to see they could tell they were on a wind swept world. When Sam gasped everyone looked at her.  
  
"Did I tell you I had a dream about this world?"  
  
Everyone did not respond. They stared around the world looking at the horizon. Suddenly Wolverine started to walk forward. After a minute everyone followed him. They walked for about 15 minutes with only the sound of the wind and the crunch of their boots on the gravel until Sam shouted 'Stop!'  
  
Now everybody really looked at her like she was crazy. Samantha did not answer them. She started to walk to the west for a few feet. Over the rise she could see the crystals. Gambit came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook him off and walked to the first cylinder. Everyone followed slowly behind her.  
  
"Sam don't touch it!" Scott yelled at her when she reached out to touch one.  
  
Sam looked at Cyclops, and noticed something that was following their trail. When he noticed she was no longer looking at him he turned his head to what she was looking at. He saw the dark shape and cursed backing up. The X-Men heard him and looked to see what had gotten him upset. They saw the dark shapes and moved back. The shapes seemed to swallow up light, and finding out what they truly looked like would be impossible. Sam also knew that the shapes would absorb energy if given a chance. Later in the day Sam would find out they were called 0, (originally I used the negativity symbol, but my computer does not have it so I has to scrap that idea) but right now all she knew was they were dangerous.  
  
Storm was the first to engage one of the 0 and the fight was almost pointless. Samantha ran to the cylinder that, hopefully, contained Trunks. She almost reached out to punch it, but stopped herself remembering the cylinders absorbed energy. So she took her ketan fan out and slammed it into the crystal. It shattered and the person it contained collapsed on the ground. She saw purple hair and figured that was a good sign.  
  
Gambit looked at her like she had lost her mind. Then he glanced at the ground. He shrugged and looked at Sam again.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We break the rest of the cylinders."  
  
Sam bent down to help the half Saiyan up. At the same time she called out to Gambit "Don't touch the cylinders." He looked at her. "They absorb energy."  
  
"Then how do you suggest I break it?"  
  
"Try hitting it with a rock."  
  
Gambit grabbed a rock and threw it, luckily without charging it. It hit it's target releasing Piccolo.  
  
John ran from the battle to where Sam and Gambit were and froze when he saw the two Z fighters.  
  
"Get over here and help. Jubilee, you too."  
  
Jubilee looked up from where she was hiding and looked at Scott. He told her to go.  
  
When everyone was over Sam told the usual warning. Trunks was halfway out and Piccolo was completely out. Samantha took her Saiyan charge and helped him walk a short distance away from the battle. She then laid him down and ran back to Gambit to help him break the last cylinder.  
  
The battle had turned against the mutants, and the four students could no longer see any one else. Sam tried to find her father using her psychic abilities and found he was very far off. All of the students knew that they must get off the planet.  
  
Suddenly a rabbit about the size of a large dog appeared before the teens. The next second, the rabbit was gone and the students, Saiyans, and Piccolo were on another planet. The Saiyans and Piccolo were starting to regain counsiouness and Trunks was fully awake.  
  
Trunks looked at the group of students and definitely looked confused. As the others woke up, Sam began to get nervous. She had no idea whether or not they would attack her friends, when she looked at John she could tell he had the same fears, and since John was the DBZ expert she thought her fears were well placed.  
  
"Hey, your back!"  
  
A sudden voice yanked the group of of their musings and brought everyone to full counsousness. Over a rise they could see Someone coming. Someone by the name of Krillin. He saw the students.  
  
"Goku, who are they?"  
  
Goku glanced at the students as if seeing them for the first time.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Vegita demanded.  
  
Sam backed up into Gambit. He move back out of her way. She had a feeling this was going to lead to a fight. One they would defiantly not win. Vegita started to walk towards them and got ready to shoot something at them when Trunks stopped him.  
  
"They saved our lives."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegita asked.  
  
"That girl was the one who broke the crystal. She helped me walk away from the fight." Trunks said pointing to Sam.  
  
"You walked away from a fight?!" Vegita said shocked.  
  
"I don't think he had much of a choice." Piccolo started.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked with an innocent note in his voice.  
  
"Can't you sense your power levels?" The Saiyans read their current levels and found them lower than Yamcha's at his lowest. "Those devices, whatever they were, drained all of our power."  
  
"What does that mean?" Krillin asked.  
  
Before Piccolo could answer Yamcha and Tien landed near by and stared at the students. They walked over and stood in listening range. Piccolo continued.  
  
"If the crystals had continued to drain our power we would have died."  
  
Everyone stared at him for a minute. They than looked back at the students.  
  
"I'll ask again, who are you?" Vegita repeated begining to get really mad. At least he couldn't go Super Saiyan. His power level was to low. Don't argue with me this is just one point in the story that things are wrong. If you're keeping count of everything wrong, ignore this one.  
  
"Well" Sam finally said "it all started when we watched a Dragon Ball Z movie."  
  
"What's Dragon Ball Z?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Think about that word," John began "Dragon Ball."  
  
"What about the Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked.  
  
John then precedded to tell all the Z-fighters about the TV show by the same name. By the time he was done everyone looked convinced.  
  
"At least you tell a good story." Vegita sneered.  
  
Everyone except Vegita.  
  
"How can you tell it's not true?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I think you've been taken by that girl." Vegita said.  
  
"I think we should have left Vegita in the cylinder." Sam said in a fake whisper. Everyone looked at her and she continued. "I mean we were kidnapped, taken to that strange world where we saved you," at that Vegita growled "and then everyone else that was with us was captured. Then to top it off we were brought here."  
  
At that Sam broke off and Gambit hugged her.  
  
"Maybe we should go see Dende." Piccolo suggested.  
  
The teens looked at each other as the Z-fighters powered up.  
  
"Let me guess, you can't fly." Vegita asked mockingly.  
  
"Well can you make items fly without touching them?"  
  
"Or make things explode at different strengths just by touching them?"  
  
"Or read people's minds and make them do what ever you want?"  
  
"How about heal in under 1 minute?"  
  
The students fired their questions at Vegita, while the others stood around trying not to laugh. When they finally ran out of Mutant abilities to name they stopped and stared. After a minute the Z-Fighters picked up the students and flew to Kami's.  
  
When they landed they were met by Mr.Popo who led them to where Dende was waiting. He was then told the whole story and sat back to think.  
  
"You say you came here with others?"  
  
"We were brought to that windswept world with my father and the others."  
  
"You say you are Mutants. What do you mean?"  
  
"A Mutant is a person who has certain DNA and RNA cells active. This genetic structure is found in all humans. Over time is would become active in evolution. In Mutants it's just active now." Jubilee tried to explain concepts she had grown up with.  
  
Dende looked back at the Z-fighters. "Piccolo you said the cylinders stole your energy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wonder? Do you think the 0 could have wanted the Mutants as a device to change the energy ?"  
  
"Hey Sam!" Gambit said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hey Gambit." Sam replied.  
  
"Look, why don't you try to get in contact with Jean Gray?"  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"She's psychic." Jubilee almost pouted.  
  
"Why don't you try?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I have been trying and I can't"  
  
"Well why not?" Jubilee of course.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" a new voice asked.  
  
"Your that stupid rabbit that brought us here."  
  
"My proper name is the Leapist, and yes, I did bring you here."  
  
"Why?" John demanded.  
  
"First of all, after all of you saw the Garlic Jr. Saga and the Cell Sage I thought you would enjoy meeting some of the 'characters'."  
  
"Does that mean if we wanted to meet, say Frieza, you'd bring him back?"  
  
"Frieza's a guy?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Jubilee, for once, shut up." Sam responded. She noticed when John asked about Frieza all of the Z-fighters had gotten nervous.  
  
"What about Cell?"  
  
The fighters looked very nervous.  
  
"Let's focus on our problems." Gambit said. "Sam, what should we do?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well you have taken extra training sessions."  
  
"Let me finish explaining." the Leapist cut in. After you saw the movies we thought you would at least understand who was good and bad."  
  
"One minute. I thought Vegita was sent to earth to destroy it or take it over. And what about the other X-Men? Where do they fit into this?" Sam asked.  
  
"Half a minute. I thought Piccolo was bad and Goku was sent to earth to destroy it first." John supplied.  
  
During all that the Z-fighters stood around getting ansity.  
  
"People change." Jubilee said. No one corrected her.  
  
"The Mutants being captured would have happened one way or another. At least this way you four got away. Now get ready to save your friends.  
  
In the usual flash the Z-fighters and students found themselves on the windswept world. The only difference was that now the mountains were close enough to tell they were really part of a castle. The group walked toward the castle. When they were about half a mile away a scream broke the air. The scream sounded like Rouge and Sam started to run to the castle. She was slammed to a stop when Trunks grabbed her arm. She attempted to punch him, but he was able to block. (For Sam it was a natural instinct. When you train with Wolverean you pick up a lot of split second things that may save your life. Plus that fact the Logan is her father and her past makes it all natural.) A split second after he had both of her arms he let her go. No one said anything and they continued to walk forward.  
  
When they reached the door they could hear a sudden crash from inside and a bright red light came threw the doors. The X-Men burst threw the hole in the door and hit the ground running. The group outside also turned tails and ran. When they reached a point the familiar flash of light enveloped them and they were back on the DBZ world.  
  
Bobbie looked at Yamcha and then at the students. "Long story?"  
  
"You would probably not believe it." Jubilee said.  
  
"Except for the fact that we're standing right here." Krillin said.  
  
The X-Men and DBZ fighters stood around and talked for half an hour before the Leapist showed up and told them they had to go home. In a final flash of light all of the Mutants found themselves back in the Danger Room. Everyone tried to get on with their lives as best as they could. However none of the students ever watched Dragon Ball Z the same way again.  
  
HERE FOLLOWS WHAT HAPPENED AT THE 0 CASTLE:  
As the 0 were trying to force the Mutants into a large room that would help convert the stolen energy into usable energy one of the 0 brushed against Rouge's arm, which at the time was uncovered. Her ability countered the 0 ability to absorb energy and knocked out all the 0. (On the energy absorbent thigh with the 0 they are all tied together and always absorb energy.) The X-Men then ran out and found the Z-fighters and other students waiting for them. The rest you know.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let me say this in my defense, this is not the way I was originally intending the story to go. When I first started it I was going to try and make it shorter and the story was going to be more detailed. On the up side I now think I know how I want my true X-Men/DBZ x-over to go. For anyone who watches DBZ feel free to tell me all that I did wrong with that TV show and how badly I killed it. If you want to tell me without putting it in a review e-mail me at: Samt03@yahoo.com. Also my plea for any FanFicts that any authors would not mind me having my DBZ characters read in the other story line is still out on going. At last check I did not have any volunteers. One requirement is the story must be a DBZ FanFic.   
  
Any Destroyers readers: I will now try to work on the story, wish me luck.  



End file.
